rkadesoupersweetsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Observatory Boss
TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED Every 1 week to 2 weeks, one of the Nova Knights or Crescent Lords take over leadership of the entirety of Moon City and Rkadia. This is a confidential page! If you have stumbled across it, report to the nearest Bear Guard! Weekly Meeting The weekly meeting will usually be held over voice chat, using Link Pearls to promote confidentiality. Bear Guards will stand outside to ensure no Rangers enter. Additionally, during the call the next proposed leader will a make a small statement of things they propose to do during their leadership, thus preparing the other Nova Knights and Crescent Lords with the appropriate information and understanding of their tasks and duties under the next leaders management. Observatory Boss Leadership Form OBSERVATORY BOSS / GROUP LEADER PLANNING Please get this done by your first 24 hours of leadership! Are you an ORGANIZER leader or an EVENT leader? (Yes or no) ORGANIZER: What needs to be cleaned up in Rkadia? (Fill in the blank) What steps will you take to fix it? (Step 1... Step 2.....) EVENT PLANNER: What major event are you planning? (Fill in the blank) Do you have a promo? Who will make it if no? (Fill in the blank) What day on the event calendar will it be? (Fill in the blank) List all that is needed for the event to launch. (1...2...3...) ------------------------------------------- What day will you have your voice meeting with us? (Fill in the blank) -What is your task for Kelly? (Fill in the blank) Please outline the steps he needs to take to complete this. (Step 1.... Step 2......) -What is your task for (NKCL 1)? (Fill in the blank) Please outline the steps he needs to take to complete this. (Step 1.... Step 2......) -What is your task for (NKCL 2)? (Fill in the blank) Please outline the steps he needs to take to complete this. (Step 1.... Step 2......) -What is your task for (NKCL 3)? (Fill in the blank) Please outline the steps he needs to take to complete this. (Step 1.... Step 2......) -What is your task for (NKCL 4)? (Fill in the blank) Please outline the steps he needs to take to complete this. (Step 1.... Step 2......) ------------------------------------------------------ What is your group task that we all work on together? (Fill in the blank) How will we achieve this together? (Step 1..... Step 2.....) ------------------------------------------------------ HARD MODE What problem will you fix? (Fill in the blank) What event will you start? (Fill in the blank) What idea do you have? (Fill in the blank) ONCE COMPLETED, instantly post the results to the NKCL chat and go over it in a discussion. Observatory Boss Criteria and Rewards System Congratulations on being the Observatory boss! You now have admin. Make sure you pass admin along to the next boss. Your boss time ends at 10 AM MDT , next Friday! Make sure you do the following: 1. Post daily to the SL, here is your template. (5 points per day, for a total of 35) LEADER ANNOUNCEMENT 02/12/2018 Reacting to these posts no longer generates you tickets! You must join in the group discussion on both. Once you do, then you can add 10 tickets! News Updates TALKING POINT: LORE POINT: HARD MODE (You must be doing well on all tasks above to do this!) For an additional bonus, do the 3-part hard-more challenge! -Fix 1 problem. (10 points) -Start 1 event. (10 points) -Give 1 new idea. (10 points) Total Possible Points = 155 0-30 points = 0 tickets 0$ 35-50 points = 100 tickets 1$ 55-80 points = 150 tickets 2$ 85-100 points = 200 tickets 3$ 105-120 points = 250 tickets 4$ 125-150 points = 300 tickets 5$ 155 = 400 tickets 7$ Good luck, you will get $0~7 Rkade Artist Credit and 0~400 tickets based on points earned. Mentor System The previous Observatory Boss will help the current one in their leadership. Please use this form as the Mentor: MENTOR SYSTEM The mentor is the group leader of the previous week that keeps tabs on the leader of now. They can use the following checklist to help make sure the leader is on track. If they are not, they should meet with them, mid week, to see if they can help or encourage. CHECKLIST Posted daily leader announcements every day? Posted observatory updates every day? NKCL group task and ensured it was completed? Voice meeting? Made a post in the group that you are acting leader? Did they ensure the Shooting Stars had tasks? Hard mode eligible? Category:Master List Category:Moon City Category:Nova Knights Category:Crescent Lords Category:Shooting Stars